


Tuesday Night

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Robbery, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, kanda to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: They play this game every Tuesday since months. Kanda is always his last customer and keeps him company while he cleans the bar. Afterwards he walks Lavi every time to his bus stop and waits with him for his bus, before disappearing into the night. They always flirt, bicker and banter and every time Lavi wants to ask for his number. And every time he chickens out.(Prompt: "I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved.")





	Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Sam :)  
> Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> trigger warnings: armed robbery, knives, blood, injuries.

Lavi stands behind the bar and cleans the sticky surface, while sneaking one peak after the other at Kanda, who sits right at the end of the bar and scrolls through his phone. Like every Tuesday night he’s the last customer and Lavi has to admit that he looks forward to it every week.  
  
“Sought-after, Yuu?” he asks and starts to laugh, because Kanda doesn’t even look up while he flips him off.  
  
“Fuck you, too,” he answers calmly, before putting his phone down. “Get even slower and you’re moving backwards.”  
  
“Yuu-chan, feel free to take a cloth and help me,” he replies lightly and smiles at him. “Or are you afraid for your tender hands?”  
  
Kanda rolls his eyes and gets up. “I should complain about you, you know. And now give me a cloth.” He stops in front of him, only the counter between them. Lavi shakes his head.  
  
“No, you don’t have to.” He flashes a smile at him and Kanda raises his brows and nods slowly.  
  
“Okay.” He sits back down, now right in front of Lavi and watches him cleaning. “But don’t whine afterwards that your hands feel dry.”  
  
“I have sensitive skin,” Lavi answers with mocked seriousness and takes a fresh cloth to dry the now clean bar. “At least I have better to do than to spend my evenings with watching some dude cleaning.”  
  
“Like what?” Kanda counters and crosses his arms. “All you every talk about is food, Netflix and video games.”  
  
“And books. Never forget the books, Yuu.” Lavi smiles once more at him and turns around to organize the bottles of spirits. “Yuu, don’t act like I’m not the highlight of your week.”  
  
Kanda snorts and gets up. “Yeah, of course,” he scoffs and Lavi hears him walking off. He darts a look over his shoulder just in time to see him disappearing into the restroom. Then he turns back around and hurries to finish. They play this game every Tuesday since months. Kanda is always his last customer and keeps him company while he cleans the bar. Afterwards he walks Lavi every time to his bus stop and waits with him for his bus, before disappearing into the night. They always flirt, bicker and banter and every time Lavi wants to ask for his number. And every time he chickens out.  
  
He hears steps behind his back and takes a deep breath. Now or never.  
  
“Um,” he starts and turns around, only to freeze.  
  
It’s not Kanda.  
  
A man, face hidden behind a mask. He’s taller than Lavi, and broader. He glares at him, eyes too wide. And Lavi just stands there, staring at him and completely frozen. He didn’t heard the door.  
  
“Open the register,” the man barks all of a sudden and Lavi flinches. “I said open the fucking register!” He raises his hand and now Lavi sees the knife. “Are you fucking deaf?”  
  
Lavi nearly stumbles over his feet and is nearly at the register, when he falters. It’s empty. His boss took the revenues with him half an hour ago, like he always does. “I-”  
  
“I said open the register!” The man slams his fist on the counter and Lavi does a step back. And another and another, until his back hits the rows of bottles. They clink, but none of them falls.  
  
“My boss always takes the money with him. There isn’t any.” Lavi stutters and for a moment the man only stares at him.  
  
“Don’t fuck with me!” he hisses and then he attempts to climb over the counter. Maybe Lavi screams, maybe not. He has no idea. The only thing he can think about is the knife, huge and still in the guy’s hands.  
  
And suddenly there’s Kanda, appearing out of thin air and slamming against the guy. He grabs the wrist of the hand with the knife and then they barge against a group of chairs. Lavi stands all of a sudden on the complete other end of the counter, not knowing how he landed there, and has no idea what to do. The man screams and fights, trying to get Kanda off him, while Kanda’s eyes are only on the knife. They fall over a chair, bringing each other down and then there’s blood splattering over the floor. Small and big drops, screamingly red against the light wooden flooring. The knife lands with a sharp sound on the floor and skids under a table, leaving thin streaks of red behind. Kanda rams his fist against the man’s jaw, before he can grab an arm and starts to twist it. The man howls, mask half slipped off and nose bleeding heavily, before he rears up and throws Kanda against a knocked over chair. Then he jumps to his feet, nearly falls over another chair and disappears through the door.  
  
It’s dead silent for a moment, before Kanda groans, “Lock the door.” Lavi is only a second later at the door and the keys keep falling out of his hands, until there’s a second pair of hands, red and sticky, to help. Lavi turns around, eye jumping over the cut in Kanda’s eyebrow, before he sees the blood on his shirt.  
  
“Yuu, oh god, Yuu!”

 

Lavi is in a full-blown panic. Kanda tries to say something, explain, but he doesn’t even hear him. His ice cold hands dance over his bloody shirt, before ripping it up and touching unharmed skin.  
  
“Lavi!” he now shouts and grabs Lavi’s jaw. “Lavi,” he repeats more silent and a single green eye darts over his face and down his front. “It’s my hand. Nothing more. I grabbed into the fucking blade.” Lavi blinks, trembling fingers moving over his stomach and chest.  
  
“Only your hand?” he asks and his voice shakes. “And your eyebrow. Not more?”  
  
“Only the hand and the brow. Not more,” Kanda answers calmly and lets go of his jaw to cup his cheek. “I’m fine. Only the hand and the brow.”  
  
Lavi looks at him, eye still too wide and cheeks to pale aside from red streaks, and for a moment Kanda thinks he going to burst into tears. “My boss always takes the money with him.” He curls his cold hands into Kanda’s shoulders.  
  
“I know,” he replies and smooths his thumb over his temple.  
  
Lavi squeezes his eye shut, leans against him and Kanda wraps his arms around him without missing a beat.

 

The police comes about ten minutes after Lavi’s call, voice calmer but face still too pale. They bring an ambulance along and the paramedics insist on taking Kanda to the hospital. Lavi can accompany him and keeps holding his unhurt hand the whole drive and later while he gets stitches in hand and brow. They have a look at him, too, but he’s not hurt.  
  
It’s already morning when they walk next to each other to a metro station close by.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Lavi asks after a while. He’s still holding Kanda’s hand.  
  
“Like a bitch,” he answers and sighs. “I hope they catch that asshole.”  
  
Lavi just nods and falls silent once more, before he suddenly stops after a minute. “Yuu?”  
  
“Yes?” Kanda looks at him, while carefully putting his hurt hand into the pocket of his jacket.  
  
“Yuu, thank you,” he starts and Kanda wants to interrupt him, but Lavi lays his fingers gently on his lips and he stays silent. “Yuu, thank you so much.” He casts his eye down and inhales deeply. “I don’t know how to thank you.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Kanda answers and lets go of his hand to tuck a strand of red hair behind his ear. “That goes without saying. Do you really think I watch you getting stabbed?”  
  
“Yuu…” Lavi’s hands wander over his shoulders and up to his cheeks. “Yuu,” he repeats, but Kanda shushes him.  
  
“No, seriously. It’s fine.” He hooks his healthy hand behind his neck, cold fingers playing with thick red hair.  
  
“It’s just… I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved,” Lavi speaks on and looks everywhere but at Kanda. “I thought… The guy would have killed me or at least injured. Thank you. I-”  
  
Kanda shushes him for a second time, eyes jumping over pale cheeks, a green eye and down to his lips, before he pulls him close. Lavi gasps against his lips, but he doesn’t draw back and only a moment later he leans into the kiss.  
  
Kanda forgets the pain in his hand and the dull throbbing behind his brow. He forgets the knife, which now lies in an evidence room, and the man, who’s probably hiding somewhere. He forgets the bruises and the ache in the side he landed on. All he thinks about is Lavi and his soft lips, his cold hands wandering over his back and through his hair, his soft sigh. In the end he’s the one, who draws back. Lavi’s still leaning against him, eye half closes, lips slightly parted and a tiny smile on his face, the first since hours.  
  
“Yuu,” he whispers and the smile gets wider. “Yuu.”  
  
“Let’s go,” he answers, takes his hand and together they walk down the stairs to the metro station. They have to part company, since they live in different city districts, and they kiss once more, this time longer and slower, and again Kanda is first one to draw back, because his headache gets worse and he just wants to sleep. “I have to go.”  
  
Lavi smiles at him and presses his hand a last time, before Kanda turns around and starts to walk. He can only do a few steps, before Lavi’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder. Kanda examines him and raises his brows.  
  
“Yuu, can I have your number?” Lavi looks at him, a little bit of heat creeping over his neck, and Kanda nods automatically before he can even think about the question. Lavi searches for his phone laughing a little awkwardly and Kanda waits until he finally finds it in the back pocket of his jeans. Then he enters his number under _Yuu Kanda_ , not just  _Kanda_ and they finally say goodbye with another kiss, another hand in his hair, another smile against his lips. Lavi laughs, cheeks too warm, and Kanda snorts, neck a little flushed, and then he walks down the stairs to his platform and even runs the last metres until he’s in the metro, even though everything hurts and he’s so tired.  
  
He has barely sit down, when his phone vibrates. An unknown number.  
  
_Now you have my number, too. Sleep tight. Lavi_  
  
Kanda examines the message and answers with a silent sigh and a tiny smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
